


Второй носок

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Второй носок

Др-др-др. 

Виктор вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Вот сейчас… ещё минута… да! 

Машина выключилась, и наступила блаженная тишина. 

Катерина протопала в ванную. Виктор включил ноутбук. 

— Серый. Один. Синий. Один. Еще один синий, но от другой пары. Тоже один. Витька! Это издевательство! — Катерина ворвалась в кухню.

— А я-то здесь при чем? — Виктор поправил очки. 

— Ты бросаешь носки мимо корзины! 

— Солнце, мимо нашей корзины трудно промахнуться. Она занимает половину ванной. К тому же на пол падали бы оба носка, а не один. Они же слипаются. 

— Очень смешно, — Катерина поднесла комок спутавшихся носков к глазам. — Это необъяснимо. Кладу в машину — их два. Достаю — один. Куда-то же они исчезают?

— Она их съедает. 

— Кто?

— Стиральная машина.

Катерина внимательно посмотрела на мужа. Чувства юмора у нее не было, поэтому шутки всегда заставали ее врасплох.

— Что-то вроде жертвоприношения, — объяснил Виктор. — Машина стирает наши вещи, а взамен требует жертву — носки. 

— А если не приносить ей жертвы, она перестанет стирать?

— Нет. Если не приносить ей в жертву носки, она съест что-нибудь еще. 

Виктор не выдержал и расхохотался. 

— Ну так не будет ей никаких жертв, — объявила Катерина мстительно. — С сегодняшнего дня носки мы будем стирать вручную — ты свои, я свои. 

— Катька!

— Сколько можно покупать новые? Не хнычь. Простирнуть пару носков под краном — дело недолгое. Так уж точно ни одного не потеряешь. 

— Ты просто придумала предлог, чтобы не включать машину лишний раз. 

Катерина поморщилась. 

— Ничего. Скоро мы отправим ее на помойку, — утешил ее Виктор. — Вот получу деньги за шабашку, и купим новую.

— До-орого, — протянула Катерина. 

— Некуда деваться. От этого грохота соседская болонка писается. 

— Она от всего писается. Старческий энурез.

— Угу. 

Виктор уткнулся в ноутбук. 

— Я схожу в магазин.

— Угу.

— Скоро приду.

— Угу. 

— Я зарядила еще партию белья. Надо простыни постирать. 

Виктор не услышал. «Зенит» проиграл, вот ведь черт. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, и катькины каблучки бодро простучали по коридору. 

Виктор подлил себе чаю. Едва он поднес чашку к губам, машина затарахтела. Он аж подскочил от неожиданности. 

— Тебя же выключили!

Др-др-др!

Что там Катька сказала про простыни? 

Виктор вздохнул. Завтрак испорчен. Посидел в тишине, называется.   
Он выждал несколько минут, надеясь, что шум прекратится сам собой. Иногда так бывало, но только не на этот раз. Грохот сводил с ума. Игнорировать его было невозможно. 

Виктор брякнул чашку о стол, расплескал чай и рассердился еще больше. Ругаясь себе под нос, он направился в ванную. 

— В чем дело? — рявкнул он на машину, как будто она могла его услышать. 

Они никак не могли понять, почему машина издает такие жуткие звуки. Мастер, призванный на помощь, сказал, что она исправна. Катерина включила ее, и через некоторое время они втроем сосредоточенно слушали, как машина торжествующе рычит и лязгает. Мастер поскреб в затылке и предположил, что пол в ванной неровный, вот машина и трясется. Под нее запихали дощечку, и звук стал тише, но ненамного. 

— Недолго тебе осталось, — пообещал Виктор машине. — Ты свое отжила. 

Воздух в ванной был затхлый и холодный, как в подвале. 

Странно, мелькнула беглая мысль. Ванная комната была самым теплым помещением в   
квартире, да и с вентиляцией раньше проблем не возникало. 

Виктор присел на корточки и затолкал дощечку поглубже. 

За стеклянной дверцей крутилось белье. Промелькнула простыня, скрутившаяся жгутом, точно слепая белая змея. 

Виктор почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляда от движения внутри. Холодная энергия, скрученная в кольцо, билась за тонкой стенкой, готовая вырваться наружу. Машина загрохотала громче, и теперь в ее рычании слышалась ненависть.   
Она знала, что от нее собираются избавиться. И что жертв больше не будет. Она поняла — и решила принять меры. 

Виктор тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Кожа на шее и плечах онемела, словно он постоял под ледяным душем. Он коснулся ладонью стеклянного окошечка. Белье вдруг перестало крутиться. Виктор смотрел в машину, как в аквариум: за стеклом плескалась темная вода, а в ней плавали липкие белые твари. 

— Это белье, — он зажмурился. — Господи, я с ума схожу. 

Он попытался встать, но не смог. Секунду он не мог сообразить, в чем дело, а когда сообразил, то еще секунду пытался в это поверить, потому что причина была невероятна. Его рука прилипла к стеклу. 

— Не надо, — прошептал Виктор. — Не надо этого. Я боюсь. 

Он дернулся назад. Еще раз, и еще — бесполезно; он рванулся, хрустнули суставы, но ему удалось освободиться… нет, это подалась дверца. Машина открылась. 

Черная, мутная вода стояла в барабане, не выплескиваясь наружу. В ней мерцали блики, похожие на отражение лампочки, но только это было не отражение, потому что свет погас. 

Из сведенного спазмом горла Виктора вырвался задушенный стон. 

В воде белело нечто. Оно развернулось гибким, змеиным движением. 

— Простыня, — прошептал Виктор. 

Но он знал — это не простыня. Это щупальце. 

***  
— Витя, ты дома?

Тишина пахла стиральным порошком. Катерина повесила сумку и плащ в шкаф, прошлась по квартире. Мужа нигде не оказалось. На кухонном столе стояла чашка с недопитым чаем. 

— И машину бросил, — пробормотала Катерина, пытаясь сердитым голосом замаскировать растерянность. 

«Машина сломалась», — стукнуло в голову. — «Точно. Машина сломалась, и он побежал… за кем? За сантехником, что ли?»

Катерина бросилась в ванную. 

Пол сухой. Машина тихо стояла в углу, словно белый тигр, съежившийся перед прыжком. 

Что за дикие сравнения! И все же Катерине стало страшно. Для того чтобы распахнуть дверцу, ей пришлось сделать над собой усилие. 

Влажная простыня вывалилась ей на ноги. Катерина с вздохом подняла ее. Белая ткань была покрыта ржавыми пятнами. Катерина уставилась на них в недоумении, зачем-то поскребла ногтем. Заглянула в барабан. Вот и причина — красный мужнин свитер, непонятно как там очутившийся. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, Катерина запустила обе руки в барабан и вытащила ком мокрого белья, бросила его на машину, оценивая масштабы катастрофы. Так и есть: наволочки, простыни, полотенца — все в этих жутких, кровавых пятнах. 

Что-то со звоном упало на кафельную плитку. Катерина присела на корточки и подняла предмет с полу. Это были очки ее мужа. Левое стекло разбилось, и в оправе торчали осколки, будто зубья циркулярной пилы, обращенные вовнутрь. 

— Витя? — Катерина вышла из ванной, держа очки за дужку. — Витя, ты где?

Др-др-др!

Катерина подскочила. Медленно, не веря своим ушам, обернулась. Машина заработала сама собой. 

Дверь ванной начала открываться, тарахтенье и скрежет усилились, превращаясь в торжествующий рев. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, словно ее пнули изнутри. 

Катерина с воплем выронила очки.

Грохот. 

Что-то белое показалось на пороге: простыня в кровавых пятнах переползала через порог. 

Др-др-др!


End file.
